Dishes
by followmedown97
Summary: Draco Malfoy, doing dishes AND being nice to house elves? What other phenomenon can happen this fine night? Drarry. Sorry for the sucky summery, I've never really been good at those.


**_Okay, so I had a free period at school a few weeks ago, and this idea came to me. I rather like the idea of Draco being vulnerable and obsessed with the muggle way. :) I hope you enjoy._**

**Dishes**

He was doing dishes. Draco Malfoy was standing in front of me, completely unaware of my presence, doing freaking dishes. The muggle way no doubt. He was humming softly, looking completely content and at home. He was wearing dark blue jeans that seemed to hug his body slightly, a white tee-shirt that was now see through at parts because of the water, and converse. His white-blond hair was not gelled back, but hung loosely in his eyes.

"Master M... Master Draco must be going soon, his house mates might get worried." A house elf began, looking both nervous and confident. "Besides, this is the house elves job." Draco sighed, putting down the dish he was cleaning, before turning around.

"It's alright, no one will miss me. No one is even there, It's Christmas Holidays, so none of the Slytherins stayed." He paused, looking thoughtfully down at the elf. "Do you mind if I stay a little longer? This helps to keep me, well... This is the only place I can really be me." The house elf smiled at him.

"Okay, but master should really get some sleep, he hasn't slept in days." Malfoy smiled at him, bending down and giving the elf a small hug.

"Thank you." He whispered before releasing the elf. "This means a lot to me." They smiled at each other for a moment before the elf excused himself and Malfoy went back to work.

I just couldn't believe what I had just seen. Malfoy, hugging a house elf. I thought he hated house elves!? Surely he is under some spell or something, and no, I was not just checking out his muscles under the translucent shirt he is wearing.

I sighed unintentionally, and Malfoy stiffened and turned.

"Who is there?" He said softly, probably not wanting to believe that anyone could be there, witnessing this. He seemed to get frustrated. "Who is there? I know it has to be someone, just come out, okay?" He sounded friendly, and his face had softened into a welcoming expression.

I sighed again, slipping off my cloak and he gasped, taking a step back, his eyes wide. "P-Potter?" His voice was weak, many emotions came a crossed his face, fear, anger, and some other emotions I couldn't quite tell what they were.

"Um, hey there... Malfoy." I said, weakly.

"What a-are you doing here?" He seemed to be getting control over himself, because his face was unreadable. It seemed he was going back to his old self.

"Don't." I said, he looked confused. "Please?" I added.

"Don't what Potter?" He sounded angry.

"Put your mask on." He seemed surprised for a moment, but it was gone just as fast as it had come.

"What mask? I think you've gone nutters Potter." He scoffed, then started to move to go past me and out of the kitchens.

"Your emotional mask. I like the Draco Malfoy I saw just a few moments ago, peacefully doing dishes and hugging a house elf." I looked him in the eye, his face was still unreadable. "Please don't hide him from me." I added, he hesitated for a moment, but I saw his walls fall and emotion began to fill his face, and I smiled.

He looked at me for a moment before smiling back. "You wont tell anyone will you?" He asked softly.

"Not a soul."

He smiled at me, his eyes bright and twinkling. "Thank you."

"No problem Malfoy." He paused, looking at me strangely for a moment.

"Draco." He mumbled, sounding uncertain.

"Harry." I smiled back at him.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure to then, _Harry_?" I looked at him for a long moment before smirking slightly.

"Well, _Draco_, you see, the thing is, I have been secretly stalking you because I am madly in love with you." I replied, sarcastically. His face flushed a bright red color and he looked down at his feet.

"Don't toy with me Potter. Why are you really here?" Oh, I think I went a little to far, though I don't see how, it was just a joke.

"Gee, sorry. Didn't know you couldn't take a little joke. I missed diner, so I came down to the kitchens." He sighed and stared at the ground for a few more moments before looking up, his face completely void of any emotion, making me wish I hadn't joked. I had liked the open-book Draco.

"Whatever." He murmured before briskly walking past me.

I grabbed his wrist. "Look Draco, whatever it is I said that offended you, I'm sorry." He looked at me for a moment, an emotion briefly coming a crossed his face before it was gone again.

"Forget it. It was nothing, just," He paused, looking into my eyes and sighing. "Just leave me alone." He said before jerking his arm out of my grasp and made his way to the door quickly.

"Wait Draco! Gosh dang it! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were mad at me for it being a joke!" Oh, I may be on the right track, because he stopped, his body tensing up. "Oh, is that really it? My goodness."

He turned, glaring. "Don't play with me Potter, I really can't handle being _played_ with." His voice was dangerously low. I grinned at him and his glare faltered.

"Don't worry, I have no such intention." I made my way over to him, his body tensing up once again. "Can I share a secret with you, Dr-a-co?" I asked, slowly pronouncing his name, he hadn't moved at all.

I smirked again. "I'll take that as a yes." I said, before slowly bringing my face to his. "I've waited a long time to do this." His eyes were squeezed shut, and I lightly shook my head before putting my lips against his.

Draco didn't respond for a few moments, but he did respond eventually. He moved his lips smoothly against mine, easily deepening it. We reluctantly pulled apart a few moments later, the need for oxygen overcoming our need for each other. I stared at him, his lips were plum and red, his face was flushed, and his hair was all messed up. He was looking at me shyly, his lips slightly parted as he greedily sucked air into his lungs.

"I like this look on you, if me just kissing you brings it out, well then I am going to have to do that more often now aren't I?" I said slyly, and his face became brighter, his eyes staring at the ground, as he said something I didn't quite catch. "What was that?" He sighed lightly, looking up at me, still looking shy.

"I had said," He paused, briefly looking down at his hands, before back up at me. "I wouldn't mind that." I smiled, and he smiled back.

**-End-**

* * *

_**Okay, so I didn't really end this how I had wanted, but still. I hope you enjoyed this.**_


End file.
